This invention relates to locks for golf cars and other vehicles not having lockable doors and other locking means.
Previously, golf cars have been almost unprotected against theft unless locked in a building. Steering-wheel locks have been devised for cars but not adequately for golf cars which have too much open space for such rods to be attachable to steering wheels as locks. Also, large power-storage batteries, wiring and other items under seats of golf cars have been relatively unprotected against larceny. Many golf courses to provide some measure of security use chains and locks stretched over the golf cars and through the steering wheels. Unfortunately, removing the chains scrapes and damages the golf cars and still leaves the batteries unprotected from theft. Examples of mere steering-wheel-lock rods are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,157,951 granted to Chen, et al., issued Oct. 27, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,973 granted to van Staden, et al. issued May 25 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,849 granted to Gallardo, issued Aug. 31, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,617 granted to Chen, issued Jun. 16, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,024,069 granted to Hull, Jr., et al., issued Jun. 18, 1991; U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,524 granted to Mitchell, et al., issued Aug. 1, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,110 granted to Fain, issued Dec. 8, 1981; and DES 339,974 granted to Wilcox, issued Oct. 5, 1993. No security apparatuses like the present invention exists in the prior patented or commercialized art.